Forever in a Day
by Wraith Ghost
Summary: The war with Cobra Commander has all but come to a standstill. So when an explosion at the Pit traps 3 of your own and you have to disobey orders to rescue them? RR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, just the idea.

**Title:** Forever in a Day

**warning: NOT for duke and hawk fans**

**_please R/R- - let me know if I should continue or not_**

**Summary:** The war with Cobra Commander has all but come to a standstill. As the last of Cobra's men are being collected, a since of peace has fallen over the weary warriors. So when an unexpected explosion at your former command center traps three of your own-and you only have 24 hours to get them out before their oxygen supply runs out? What do you do when you have to disobey orders to get them out? R/R

* * *

"Hey guys," stated the weary Joe as he lifted another box onto the forklift. 

"Hi Shipwreak," replied Duke as he helped to lift the box. "Have you seen Hightech?"

"Negative Duke," he replied as they pushed the box in more securely.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Scarlett either."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah," he replied as he glanced around the enterance to the Pit. "Hey Dusty have you seen where Hightech and Scarlett disappeared to?"

"No, you might want to check withJaye and Flint."

"Thanks!" yelled Duke as he turrned around to check with the pair but he was thrown backwards by a massive explosion in the rear of the hanger bay.

* * *

Meanwhile in the core room, the trio was just finishing up the final sweep of the computer's memory system when the roof fell downaround them.

"Move!" yelled out Scarlett as she was tackled by the silent ninja master-just in time for a block of solid concret was now residing where she had been only five seconds before, "Thanks Snakes. Hightech! You alright?" she called out.

"I'm fine Scarlett," replied the Joe as he made his way over to the duo. "What do you think happened?"

'I don't know,' signed Snake Eyes as he glanced around the room. 'We're blocked in.'

"Do you guys know if anyone knew that we were coming down here?" questioned Hightech as he started to search for the first aid kit that was located by the door. "Nobody knew I was heading down here."

"I don't think so," replied Scarlett as she struggled to recall if she had seen anyone on her way down. "How about you Snake Eyes?" sighing because he didn't answer her right away. "Let me guess--no one. Right?"

After a minute the silent ninja claimly answered the impatient Joe, 'Kamakura, and Jinx.'

* * *

"I want a complete muster of all Joes-and I mean everyone. Even those who weren't susposed to be here."he glanced around the makeshift command center. "Joes have been coming in all day and lending a hand with the breakdown of the Pit. There's no idea on how many people were here-**or**-where they were working."

"You got it Duke."

"Duke what's going on?" questioned Hawk as he approached the group.

"Explosion," he stated bluntly. "One of the jet fuel cells blew up."

"Our people?"

"Checking."

"Duke, General Hawk what's going on?" asked Jinx as she appeared behind the group with Kamakura right beside her. "We heard there was an explosion."

"That's right, the force of the explosion caused the Pit to implode on its itself."

"What?" Jinx stared at the group-didn't they know that those trapped in the lower levels only had twenty-four hours of oxygen left?

"Why are you just standing here?" yelled Kamakura.

"Kamakura, we're locating all Joes even as we..."

He was cut off by the angry ninja, "That's nice and what about Hightech, Scarlett, and Snake Eyes? Are you just going to let them die down there?"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, just the idea.

**Title:** Forever in a Day

**Chapter II **

**warning: NOT for duke and hawk fans**

_sorry for the delay i've been in rota--so sorry that this chapter is so short I wanted to get this out because I'll be leaving again in about two weeks so the next chapter won't be out for awhile unless I can find a computer in dead man's land._

_**please R/R**_

**Summary:** The war with Cobra Commander has all but come to a standstill. As the last of Cobra's men are being collected, a since of peace has fallen over the weary warriors. So when an unexpected explosion at your former command center traps three of your own-and you only have 24 hours to get them out before their oxygen supply runs out? What do you do when you have to disobey orders to get them out? R/R

* * *

"What?" exclaimed Duke as he shared a confused look with the General. "Nobody was to enter unless told to." 

"Are you going to send a team in?"

"Ye..."

"Negative Duke," stated Hawk as he squared off with the two ninjas. "We don't have the time...if we don't put this fire out then it will lead to an explosion that can take out half of the state!"

"You can't just let them die!" yelled Kamakura as he reached for the blade that rested on his back.

"No!" Jinx tried to stop her friend but the ninja was to quick-his blade now rested againist the General's throat.

"General Hawk you have made an enemy this day," the ninja said quietly as he lowered his blade and turned his back on the Joes. "Jinx?"

The girl looked between the trio before resting her gaze on the ground as she replies, "My blade is yours to command...my brother."

* * *

"Hey Duke, what's going on with Kamakura and Jinx?" asked Shipwreck as he watched the pair walk off into the surrounding mountains.

"They just handed in their resignation," he replied as he turned his back on the two that he once considered to be some of his closest friends. "All right Joes listen up, the fuel cells will blow-we need to get them cleared before the fire reaches them. Are we clear?"

"Yo Joe!"

* * *

"Hey, Shipwreck have you seen Hightech around anywhere?" questioned Livewire as he approached the tired Joe.

"Nope," he replied with a frown. "Come to think of it I haven't seen Snakes or Scarlett since before the explostion..." his voice lead of as a sudden understandment as to why Kamakura and Jinx left came to mind. "You don't think that they were in there when it blew...do you?"

Livewire turned around so he could look at what remained of the once proud Joe base. "I think we have got to find out why Jinx and Kamakura left...and if their planning to go in after the others.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Jinx? You can still go back to the others."

"No, Snake Eyes is the only tie that I have to my past...I won't let him go without a fight."

* * *

**TBC**

**next chapter: **

**overthrow hawk!**

**oh no--duke's coming**

**so's hawk!**

**how?**

**shipwreck, how did he find out? you were incharge of the invites**

**I don't know--could it have something to do with the add I took out in the Daily Planet? (holds up the front page which is displaying an inventation to their 'secert' meeting)**

**idiot!**

**run!**

**hide!**

**shore patrol!**


End file.
